Charlie's Angels (2000 film)
''Charlie's Angels 2000 ''is the first film adaption of the original 1976 action series, Charlie's Angels. The film was written by writers Ed Solomon and John August and directed by McG. It stars Cameron Diaz, Lucy Liu and Drew Barrymore as the titular trio of angels: Natalie Cook, Alex Munday and Dylan Sanders who work for the mysterious always concealed Charles Townsend who communicates with them through a speaker box. The film also starred Sam Rockwell as the primary antagonist the egomaniacal Eric Knox, Kelly Lynch as supporting antagonist Vivian Wood, Tim Curry as rival software co. owning Rogert Corwin, Bill Murray as John Bosley the angels' right hand man who patches them through to Charlie, Tom Green as the Chad a minor comic relief character and Crispin Glover as the strange psychopathic supporting antagonist The Creepy Thin Man. The film was co-distributed by Tall Tree Productions and Flower Films and distributed mainly by Columbia Pictures. John Forsythe who portrayed Charles Townsend from the original show lends his voice to the unseen Charlie of this film. It is followed by the sequel Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle Plot The film begins with an Mr. Jones emerging from a plane cubicle and taking seat to Pasqual. The two through the course of a conversation exchange a deal involving a bomb Pasqual has concealed beneath his jacket. Mr. Jones all of a sudden seizes hold Pasqual and drags him to the emergency exit door which he then opens and spirals them both out of the plain. He is left to fall and be caught by a mysterious figure jumping from a helicopter. The mysterious figure gets a piggyback ride on Pasqual's back to get down to a speedboat being driven by Natalie who is in a bikini. The mysterious figure donning a black helmet then removes the headgear and is revealed to be Alex who then begins to whip her hair after saving Pasqual. Mr. Jones then lands in the speedboat and pulls off a face-mask revealing Dylan. As the three girls sail off with Pasqual, the voice of Charlie comes on and states: "Once Upon A Time There Were Three Very Different Little Girls." Flashes are then shown of each of the three different girls who are in fact the ones who seized the plane terrorist. The women are then seen in their separate lives receiving a call which they respond to and head off too. The first of the girls Dylan who was the one with the flaming red hair is seen receiving the call whilst naked draped in sheets on a boat with a boyfriend named Chad. The second of the girls Natalie the one with the shoulder length blonde hair is seen dancing amazingly on a dance floor to Heaven Must Be Missing Angel but that is revealed to be a dream she has created in the morning whilst the song is playing on the radio. After receiving a package whilst in her spider-man underwear she get's the call and heads out. The last of the girls, Alex, who was the long black haired one is seen in a trailer home with actor boyfriend Jason discussing his film role lines in Maximum Extreme whilst baking blueberry muffins before getting the call from Charlie. The three girls then gather at Charles Townsend agency and make creative use of Alex's baked blueberry muffins. They are patched through to Charlie by Bosley and are given the mission of rescuing missing software programmer Eric Knox who was abducted and was working on a voice tracking satellite device. The client Vivian Wood of whom was his partner enters the office and informs them of the device. The angels then are told that Eric's rival Roger Corwin of Redstar Technologies is having his weekly massage at Madam Wong's House Of Blossoms. There Alex takes the identity of a masseuse named Yoko and puts Corwin to sleep with a sleeper hold generated from a kink in the back of his neck she cracks with her toes. She then whistles in Natalie and Dylan who are in the guise of Patron Women wearing black wigs. The Three head into the men's changing room and open Corwin's locker removing his car keys, schedule and palm pilot. Through his schedule they find that Corwin is throwing a party in Chinatown to celebrate his signing with Japanese Contractors. The angels attend along with Bosley. Bosley under the guise of J.D (John David Range) engages in meaningful conversation with Corwin to try and detect any clues regarding Knox's location. The four attend the party with mouth mic's. Natalie, at the party under the guise of a bartender sparks an attraction with male bartender, Pete Komisky, who shares a immediate interest with her. She uses Alex's advice of flipping her hair at him, which completely draws him in ask her out. The two schedule a date and then Alex spots the Creepy Thin Man (a figure they identified in the kidnapping footage of Eric Knox). The three pursue and strip down to different outfits before pursuing him down an alleyway and engaging in battle with him. They eventually come to a inside set of rooms and find Knox tied up in a chair on one of them. Dylan then offers herself up as a bodyguard for Knox, whilst Natalie goes out on her date with Pete, and Alex cooks a souffle for her and Jason. After dancing on soul train, Natalie is attacked by a man in the girl's changing room of the club her and Pete are at. She overpowers the man and discovers he is working for Vivian Wood. Alex and Jason's trailer is then shot up just as Alex jumps onto the roof for safety. Then finally Dylan, following having sex with Knox, discovers Vivian Wood in the apartment and the Creepy Thin Man. Knox then takes Vivian's gun of her and fires at Dylan. The bullet however misses Dylan and shatters the house window behind her, causing her to tumble out naked. Dylan then rolls in the backyard of a little boy and is able to obtain clothes from him. She meets up with Natalie and Alex outside the Townsend Agency just in time to see it explode. On the inside is a speaker has Bosley communicating through the mouth microphone. He reveals his location through the background noise of a sitta pygmaea, a exotic bird which only exists in Carmel. The angels then take the Chad's loveboat steamboat to the Carmel Island of which Knox propiets. Natalie goes to rescue Bosley, Dylan goes to take care of Knox and Alex goes to try and ward of the voice tracking satellite from the roof. Natalie discovers Bosley and whilst trying to free him and in the midst of a phone call with Pete is attacked by Vivian Wood, who later breaks her phone. Alex is engaged by the Creepy Thin Man, who spirals her off the roof. Dylan is overpowered and ends up getting bound and gagged by Knox who then takes off to go and kill Charlie believing he is the one who killed his father. Dylan then breaks free of her chair after whilst in it beating out a roomful of bodyguards. She proceeds to moonwalk out of the room before uniting with Alex and Natalie and assisting by wrapping a chain and tying Vivian and the Thin Man. The two are then believably killed as Knox in a taking away helicopter fires a missile at them which takes out the area of which they were in. Bosley then collects the angels in a jeep and drives them towards Eric in a chopper. The Angels make their way onto the chopper and Dylan squares off with Knox. Alex re-routes the armed missiles which instead of hitting the beach home of which Charlie is at come spiraling back the helicopter. The Angels drop from the helicopter leaving Knox to be killed by the missile. They then sweep ashore on the beach right in front of Charlie's beach home. They enter, hoping to finally meet him, but instead find the usual speaker box which he then begins talking through. The three and Bosley then enjoy drinks on the beach outside the home whilst Charlie is secretly behind them talking to them through his phone. The film ends with Bosley splashing Natalie with coconut drink and being chased into the beach water and being tackled by all three angels. Case Client: Vivian Wood Assignment: Rescue Eric Knox and search Red Star servers for stolen software. Complications: Wood and Knox staged Knox's kidnapping to trick the agency. Romantic Entanglements: While undercover, Natalie met Pete Komisky. Dylan slept with both Eric Knox and the Chad. Outcome: Knox killed Wood (and many others), then the Angels arranged Knox's death. Bosley Bumbles When trying to let people hear through his mouth microphone he keeps his lips parted wide. When trying to light a fire in his own fireplace he causes a minor explosion, apparently for no reason. He accidentally deactivated his mouth microphone by overenthusiastically eating sushi. He accidentally reactivated it six days later by hitting himself in the face with a softball, having apparently forgotten to remove it. Action The Angels chase the Thin Man out of Corwin's party, and he shoots at them. They dodge the bullets, then attack him after he runs out of bullets. He somehow escapes. After a long action piece, the Thin Man and Natalie Wood get wrapped up in a chain, then left in a bell tower when it is blown up. The Thin Man somehow survived, but Wood isn't seen again. Timeframe Day 1 (Saturday) - Case introduced. Alex gives Corwin a massage. The Angels and Bosley crash Corwin's party in the evening. They find Knox. Day 2 (Sunday) - The Angels bring a racecar to the track during Corwin's media event. They plant a camera on his briefcase. They learn that the Thin Man is Corwin's racecar driver, and think that he dies when the racecar goes over the side of a bridge. Day 3 (Monday) - Corwin walks through Red Star, carrying his briefcase. The footage of this tour is analyzed by Charlie. Day 4 (Tuesday) - Alex and Natalie dance at an Asian club, securing a necessary fingerprint. Day 5 (Wednesday) - The Angels pose as a Swiss singing telegram group, allowing them to acquire a retina scan. Day 6 (Thursday) - Alex poses as an efficiency expert in Red Star. Natalie installs some wireless communications hardware in the secure server. Dylan goes to Knox's house to check the security, and sleeps with him. Natalie goes on a date, where she's attacked by a thug working for Wood. Wood herself drugs and kidnaps Bosley. The Thin Man murders Corwin. Alex is in Jason's trailer when it gets shot up. The office explodes. Day 7 (Friday) - The Angels ride Betsy (Chad's boat) to rescue Bosley. Knox blows up the bell tower, then the Angels arrange for his death. Quotes Charlie: Misison accomplished? Dylan: I think the client was blown away. Cast *Cameron Diaz as Natalie Cook *Lucy Liu as Alex Munday *Drew Barrymore as Dylan Sanders *Bill Murray as John Bosley *Sam Rockwell as Eric Knox *Tim Curry as Roger Corwin *Kelly Lynch as Vivian Wood *Crispin Glover as the Creepy Thin Man *Matt LeBlanc as Jason Gibbons *LL Cool J as Mr. Jones *Tom Green as Chad *Luke Wilson as Pete Komisky *John Forsythe as Charlie (Voice) *Mike Smith as Knox Thug *Sean Whalen as Pasqual *Alex Trebek as Himself *Karen McDougal as Roger Corwin's Girlfriend Choosing Angels Many angels were considered for the role of Alex Munday including: Foxy Brown, Janet Jackson, Nicollette Sheridan, Jada Pinkett Smith, Lauryn Hill, Stacey Dash and Keshia Knight Pulliam until Lucy Liu won the part. Soundtrack #Independent Woman by Destiny's Child #Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel by the Tavares #You Make Me Feel Like Dancing by Leo Sayer #True by Spandau Ballet #Dot by Destiny's Child #Baby Got Back by Sir Mix-Alot #Angel's Eye By Aerosmith #Barracuda by Heart #Turning Japanese by the Vapors #Brandy (You're a fine girl) by Looking Glass #Got To Give It Up by Marvin Gaye #Ya Mama by Fatboy Slim #Groove Is In The Heart by Deee-Lite #Charlie's Angels 2000 by Apollo 440 #Tangerine Speedo by Caviar #Blind by Korn #Live Wire by Motley Crue #Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go by Wham #Money (That's What I Want) by the Flying Lizards #I Love Rock n Roll by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts #Angel of the Morning by Juice Newton #Undercover Angel by Alan O'Day #Principles Of Lust by Enigma #Twiggy Twiggy by Pizzicato Five #Sukiyaki by Kyu Sakamoto #Zendeko Hachijo by Zenshuji Zendeko #Smack My B*tch Up by The Prodigy #Another Town by Transister #Belly by Nomad #When Angels Yodel written and arranged by Frank Marocco #The Humpty Dance by Digital Underground #Miami Vice Theme by Jan Hammer #Simon Says by Pharoahe Monch #Leave You Far Behind by Lunatic Calm #Skullsplitter by Henodize #Song 2 by Blur #Billie Jean by Michael Jackson #Angel by Rod Stewart #All The Small Things by Blink 182 (Ending Song) #Thunder Kiss 65' by White Zombie References #New York Times # IMDb External Links *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0160127/ Charlie's Angels (film)] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/v213966 Charlie's Angels (film)] at Allrovi *[http://tcmdb.com/title/title.jsp?stid=339774 Charlie's Angels (film)] at the TCM Movie Database *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=charliesangels.htm Charlie's Angels (film)] at Box Office Mojo *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/charlies_angels/ Charlie's Angels (film)] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:Films